Eldarion Telcontar
Eldarion Telcontar a.k.a Fornost Telcontar was the second king of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor after Elessar. Eldarion was famous very famous from the time his mother conceived him. Before rising to the throne he ruled as a King of Cair Andros. During his time the Annatar a cult of Sauron used the goblins to attack the Reunited Gondor. Eldarion benfriended an elf and also the son of Legolas, Baranduil during his training but his twin uncles Elladan and Elrohir. He fought at the lately battle of Dol Guldur and many other battles. He died nearly at the middle of the FA and he was succeded by Elessar II and Arahor. His reign in Cair Andros marked the reign of the most powerful fort of Gondor. Eldarion was also responsible for breaking the Triad's Curse. The Triad were the three kings of Arnor that ruled at the time of the Witch King's Rise. They were both cursed by the cut of the morgul blade and after the destruction of Fornost they were left to haunt the ruins also known as Deathman's Dike. Eldarion Telcontar in his last days left for a journey in shire wanted to live his end. Afterwards his final fate is unknown. He was succeeded by his only son, Eldaravir. Biography Early Life and Rise to the Throne Of Cair Andros Eldarion was born some time during the Fourth Age. He was born on the beaches of Cair Andros. Afterwards a great disaster that killed the island's tyrant Marcus marked Eldarion's rise to power. He was taken from the age of 12 by his uncles to train in Forodwaith. In Forodwaith he spend his training years by being thrown into frozen ice chunks. Later while he finished his training he left to Mirkwood to help the war against Khamul the last surviving Nazgul. There he benfriended an elf in the same age as he, named Baranduil. Baranduil taught to Eldarion the secrets of an elf. Later he left Mirkwood and came back to take the throne. Cair Andros held the gates open from the time he left until he returned to show that with Eldarion the fort will rise again. And they had not mistaken. Years later Eldarion upgraded the walls and the Palace with Numenorean Stone. He built an Ivory Tower at the middle of the palace and also upgraded the gate with a still unknown but perfect material. Adventures As his father Elessar, Eldarion had two things in his mind. Cair Andros and traveling. He passed most of his time wandering Middle Earth, sometimes alone or sometimes withhis friend Baranduil. But not all of his journeys were peaceful. Many times he was forced to fight in order to protect himself. He didn't really appreciated killing a fellow human, dwarf, or elf. Exploring Gondor Eldarion's first journey was in the rebuilt city of Osgiliath. Soon Eldarion left for Harlond. And then he went to Emyn Arnen. He didn't left quickly from Emyn Arnen. He stayed there for a week. The view from the hills was impressive. And there Eldarion learned that Emyn Arnen was a historic location where the Stewards of Gondor had their power. But again he left. This time he went to the Crossroads. There he didn't found anything interesting and left. From there he went to the Region of Ithilien. First he visited North Ithilien. And then Central Ithilien. And at last South Ithilien. From South Ithilien Eldarion moved to Pelargir, where his sister's kingdom was based. He was impressed by the size of the Gondorian fleet. Category:Gondorians Category:Males Category:Warriors